At the present time there are several types of fastener holders, Some are for holding nuts in open end wrenches, like U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,188--Blaine N. Mills and U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,273--Donald J. Griffith. These two devices are fine if the wrench has access to the nut from the side, but if the nut is inside a cavity where an open wrench can not reach, this tool would be useless.
The same applies to U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,172--James H. Smith, Pat. No. 2,722,148--Thomas M. Woyton and U.S. Pat. No. 2,664,772--Howard R. Elliot. These can only be used when the nut is accessible from the side by the wrench.
Other inventions like U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,959--Stephen Rokita, are designed to hold screws onto screw drivers. It is obvious that this tool can not help in the installation of nuts or bolts because nuts and bolts do not have grooves which are needed for a screw driver to perform its job.
Another device like U.S. Pat. No. 3,232,148--James C. Dearing, is a good tool to hold a nut in place when a bolt is screwed into a nut, but it can not be used to install a nut into a fixed stud.
With our invention, the same socket that rotates the nut and tightens the nut will have the capability of holding the nut or bolt in place during installation in hard to reach places, specifically inside cavities. Our tool does not need access from the side of the nut and it does not require getting the nut started with one tool and changing tools to tighten it with another tool, therefore saving time.
Our tool is excellent because it can be used with socket wrenches presently being used by mechanics.